The bump
by CrimeGirlMariah2000
Summary: For breakaway's birthday. Happy belated birthday girl. What happens when Castle has to go to a Black Pawn meeting and no one has seen or heard from Kate all day long? Plus with the. awful storm from last night can Castle save her in time or will it be to late. Also important author's note if you are reading any of my other stories. Re-posted with ALL mistakes fixed. Set season 6.


**This is just a short one fic that my mind came up, also it is for breakaway birthday. Sorry for this being uploaded today and not on your actual birthday like it should have been. Also I just wanted to say that if you are currently reading any of my stories I will not be uploading any time soon. I want to write a few chapters ahead and stagger update then.**

**Happy Belated-Birthday once again to breakaway. This one's for you girl. :-)!**

* * *

Richard "Rick" Castle was getting ready to go to yet another Black Pawn meeting, (he didn't even know why he went to these things, the only thing he did was sign the contract at the end of the deal.) He was just about to walk out of his bedroom and then go to the nearest coffeehouse to get some coffee to start the day. That was when he realized that he had yet to kiss his beautiful wife good-bye.

He walks over to her side of the bed and gently leans down and kisses her temple which results in her stirring and waking up. "Hmm, good morning." Katherine "Kate" Beckett-Castle murmured in a deep sleepy groggy voice. "Hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake up. But since you are a little bit up now, I have to go to my meeting." He says while stroking her cheek with one hand and slowly pushing her hair out of her face. His fingers leaving a shiver in its wake.

"That's alright, I finished my paperwork late last night so I am just going to go back to sleep." She says her eyelids already starting to droop shut. "That's perfectly fine with me-" he goes to say before he is interrupted. "It better be, you're the one who woke me up." She tries to say in a stern voice but even he can hear the playful-teasing in her voice.

"Detective you wound me." Castle says as he puts a hand over his heart, while he turns his ruggedly handsome features into a fake pout as he plays around. "Oh I'm sure you are." She says while gazing up at him through long eyelashes. "Alright, well, I really do have to go, Gina's going to have my head as it is. But before I go," Castle says as he gets off of the bed and leans down toward Kate's face, his eyes glance at her lips before meeting her eyes again. "I love you, I really do. More than you could ever imagine." Castle says as he leans in for a soft, gently kiss with her warm, chapped lips. ( Which he assumes is only because she just woke up.)

"Oh, I think I know just how much you love me. But Rick," Kate says slowly leaning up and grabbing his wrist to hold him in place before he leaves. Looking dead straight into his icy-blue eyes, she said the words that she wasn't able to say to anyone since that unfaithful cold night on January 9th when her mom was murder over almost 15 years ago. "I love you Castle, more than you will ever know. Always, Rick always."

And with that she lays back down and rolls on her side of the bed until she is in the middle of the bed. And not caring if he sees her do this she grabs the pillow that is on his side of the bed and pulls it close to her chest and face because it smells _so _much like him.

Smiling to himself Castle repeats their special word to her, while looking over at her and how she clutches on to his pillow. He hates leaving her like this but he knows that he has to go and that he will be back before noon. Even if it kills him.

With one last longing look at his gorges wife, he walks out of the bedroom and out of the front door. Both completely oblivious to the fact that in about one to two hours their entire life was about to go spiraling out of control.

* * *

It's 10:33 on the dot when he receives the call, the call that will change his life forever. The words from Ryan and Espo are still repeating in his head. '_Kate is missing.' _She hasn't been to work at all today and they can't get a hold of her through her cell phone or the house phone.

There had been a nasty storm last night and all the land lines were currently out, so in result, the boys weren't able to get a hold of any body how leaved in the same building that they did. That also just so happened to be low on Detectives today, which unfortunately lead no one being able to go over there to check on Beckett.

Even though they were married it was just easier at work for everyone to call her "Beckett" and him "Castle."

Everything happened so fast, it was all a blur to him at the time. Heck it still is. The only thing he really remembers happening is sitting down at the meeting at Black Pawn, when he gets a call from Espo and Ryan both sounding nervous which only caused him to start panicking. Finally they tell him that his wife has been yet to be seen from or heard from all day.

Next he remembers running very fast out of the meeting room not caring that both Paula and Gina were yelling at him to come back. He flew down the staircase and push the emergency exit door and all of the alarms of too. Then running across the street and all the way back to his home. Now currently standing in front of his building he runs inside and flies up the stairs all the way to where his loft is located.

Not caring about anything at the moment he kicks down his front door and rushes into his loft and is met with the sound of silence. Wait, silence?!

He proceeds to survey his living room and kitchen, everything just seems to be in place. Walking through the kitchen he sees that there is a full pot of coffee on the counter and a cup of coffee filled up to the rim, with what looks like only a small sip taking from it. Feeling the pot and cup of coffee Castle is able to tell that the coffee was made a while ago as both the pot and cup are very cold, 'maybe the small sip was taking while they were both still hot.' He thinks to himself.

The last place he had to check was the bedroom. Slowly, carefully he crept along into his bedroom, entering the study he could see clothes flown around the bedroom, but no sings of human life. Nor any movement.

Pushing the door to his bedroom open, he managed to catch a glimpse of the wardrobe door open before a shadow figure emerged from the bathroom. Quickly closing the door slowly and hiding on the other side of the wall, he some how managed to hear the faint click of the bathroom light turning off.

It doesn't take a best selling author to know of all of the worst case scenarios and have them go running through your mind. Grabbing his wife's hidden gun from behind his desk he quickly went running through his bedroom door. All the while yelling "NYPD FREEZE."

"Rick?" "What do you are doing?" His half naked wife asked him, her own service weapon up in mid air._ "Me?" _He asked. "Yes you who else do you think I am talking to?" Kate asked sarcasm evident in her voice. "And why are you yelling 'NYPD freeze ' Also is that my hidden gun?" She asked getting very mad as to why her husband just pulled a gun on her.

Seeing the anger in her face, he thought that he should share a bit of the anger that was in his bloodstream and adrenalin. "You are kidding me, right?" Rick asked while throwing the gun that he was still holding on to the bed and standing right in front of Kate's face. "Well let's start fron the begging, shall we? I left my house this morning to my beautiful wife asleep in our queen size bed, I get a call from her two partners that she had yet to come into work and is not answering her cell phone. There was this horrible storm last night that knocked out all of the land-lines in this side of New York, so they couldn't get a hold of anyone to come check on her, and to top it all of, the NYPD is short staff today and could not send anyone on over to check on her." Stopping to take a breath he continues.

"So being the wonderful husband that I am, I rushed out of my work meeting and ran all the way across town to our house. But then there is cold coffee in the kitchen with only a sip taking from it. There is also no sign of her anywhere in our home as I checked everywhere except for my study and our bedroom. When I do go to check the bedroom I see that there is clothes flown all around the bedroom and a shadowy figure emerging from the bedroom, worried for my wife's life I grab her hidden gun from behind my desk and I go racing into the bedroom. Only to be met with the sight of her half naked in front of me." Finally done with telling the events of what happened that lead him up to the situation that he currently was in, he plopped down on his bed inhaling a deap breath and exhaling.

Kate slowly moved over to the bed and crawl down to lay next to her husband. "Gosh, Kate I was so scared." Rick stated moving to wrap his arms around his wife and held her tightly. "I am so sorry Rick." Kate mumbled against his neck where her face was nuzzled.

"What happened that made you so late today anyways?" He asked while holding her any closer than he possibly could. "Well first of my cellphone is dead and as you know the storm from last night knocked out all of the landlines and I couldn't charge my phone. So I started getting ready for work when I was all done except for the fact that I couldn't find anything that fits me now a days." She said as her face went into a gigantic smile toward the end of her sentence.

As he looked down at her he couldn't help but wonder why none of her clothes didn't fit her anymore. That was when he saw the smile on her face widen as both of there hands went to rest on her lower stomach. "You're showing?" He asked his smile widening on his face as he started to caress her stomach slowley and gently.

Nodding her head 'yes' she looked down at her stomach and let out a soft giggle "It took you long enough." She stated while leaning up to give him a soft kiss on the lips. Soft indeed but passionate, just like always. "I am going to need bigger clothes." Kate stated when they finally broke apart both gasping for air. "Alright we will go out in a little but then." He said still holding her closely and gasping for air, 'man the way that woman could kiss him still amazed him by far.'

"We're having a baby." Kate Caste stated.

"We're having a baby." Rick Castle stated.

It must just be the bump that had made this all start felling so surreal to the both of them.

* * *

**Thanks to all who read this, and sorry again to breakaway for not updating sooner rather than later. Please review. And I may have made a few mistakes when typing this, I tried to fix then all but am not to sure if I am successful. I am thanking the person who reviewed as "guest" and said that I needed a beta reader because I probably do. But anyways after going back on a laptop I saw many mistakes that I made and I am truly embarrassed sorry about that. My laptop broke and I have to use my Kindle Fire, and it seems that it does not have spell check on the app that I got so I could write fics. Once again sorry about that, and I am truly sorry about that. Thank you "Guest." Also if you, "Guest," actually have and account and was just hiding please PM me so I can thank you personally. **


End file.
